


Seven Wonders

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Based on a Fleetwood Mac Song, British Comedy, Comedy RPF, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fleetwood Mac References, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Happy, Humor, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Music, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Pride, Sweet, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Miyeon and Minnie miss a day of University due to the flu, of course, everything happens! And, that day, it is old friend Dean gently stirring up Yuqi bout her hidden talent until she goes and does it:She can sing exactly like Stevie NicksShuhua films it and brings it home for the girls reaction
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Seven Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite sweet and fun, nothing horrible :) I hope you enjoy it; the song is Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac

It was through Shuhua that everyone found out, when she rushed one evening into the sitting room of their shared house. Matters were further explained by Soyeon, but, it was a shock to everyone.

Minnie and Miyeon had both been off university that day; Minnie had been throwing up all day, and Miyeon had been throwing up all the night before and had been asleep most of the day, still pale and clammy and getting frequent blood noses with a heightened temperature.

"You won't believe it!" Shuhua had exclaimed, some of her hair coming loose from it's neat bun on top of her head like a ballerina. She was breathless and flushed in the face, as though she had been running. "It's the really hot half-Welsh boy Dean and Yuqi!" 

Soyeon, who, incredibly, have not shown any sign of illness, raised her eyebrows at the young woman and best firned. "Have our favourite supermodel-looking peoples formed romantic union?"

Minnie laughed at the sight of Shuhua's face; she looked like she was going to throw up at the sheer thought of their darling friend getting together with Dean, who, even though he was a lovely man, well, his Dad was Welsh. That was a explanation in itself; the Welsh behaved in a very animalistic manner - their whole race did - that no other sort of humans on earth did. God knows what Dean would be like to live with. Minnie was tucked up on the couch with a bucket on the floor and a couple of dozen blankets. Miyeon was as though she was drunk, not quite concious, at the other end of the couch that wrapped three-sides around the sitting room. 

Via Shuhua's breathless stammering and wide-eyed dithering, what had happened was pparently Deam had been stirring up Yuqi in a familiar sort of manner - "Which I don't understand unless she bumps into him outside of school and I think she would have said if she did." Shuhua commentated on the manner - which had piqued the entrance of everyone in the class - "We all thought Yuqi was going to hurt him and some of the boys up the back were shouting that she was going to get his underwear off!" Shuhua had said, the ill expression coming back onto her face - and, then, Yuqi had let rip.

"She sounds exactly like Stevie Nicks!" Shuhua exclaimed. "You'd think it was actually her! Stevie, I mean. AND HOW IS IT THAT WE'VE LIVED WITH YUQI FOR TWO YEARS AND KNOW SHE CAN SING BUT HAVE NO IDEA SHE CAN SING LIKE NICKSIE?!!!"

"Whose that?" Miyeon mumbled, very groggy.

"Stevie Nicks was a singer in a band back from when our grandparents - basically - were young, called Fleetwood Mac." Soyeon explained. "Mix of a British and Anglo-American lot. One of their albums, Rumors, is one of the most best-selling albums of all time, and, Stevie Nicks is a famous pagan - though all pagans hate her and the Archdruid of the British Empire declared her a disgrace due to her snorting enough cocaine to burn a hole in her skull - and singer in her own right. You must have seen her; Hatsuharu loves Fleetwood Mac. She's funny-looking for a Anglo - Irish and German - with big 80's style masses of blonde hair, modern, ripped up 19th Century English dresses and she sounds a bit like a sheep."

Minnie snorted a laugh. "So Yuqi sounds like a sheep?" She commented.

Shuhua slapped Minnie over the head.

The girls watched, half piling onto the couch - Shuhua between Miyeon and Minnie who had shifted in closer to her while Soyeon watched over Shuhua's shoulder, arms folded over one another, elbows on the back of the couch - as Shuhua pulled out her phone and played the video on her phone. Shuhua was sitting beside their other close friend, Soojin - "Why's her hand on your thigh?" The girls asked simultaneously - as the footage showed Shuhua turning it on before directing it to the centre of the class where Yuqi was sitting at her desk and Dean was leaning against the edge of it with his arms cross, gazing down fondly, knowingly at her. For some reason, Miyeon got a inexplicable twist of jealousy in his gut. She hated that, because, it was usually a reason for great despair, Dean been in love with her, a love born years ago that Dean had never been able to get over. But, seeing him there with Yuqi, Miyeon felt ghastly.

"So long ago..." Yuqi sung the first line.

"FUCK!" Minnie, Miyeon and Soyeon exclaimed. Shuhua nearly dropped her phone, but, Soyeon rescued it, and, then, held it for everyone to see as Shuhua went bright pink and was getting squished between them all.

"Certain place

Certain time..." Yuqi continued singing, her shoulders moving back and forth once in a seated dance. She looked very attractive, and, Soyeon, Minnie and Miyeon's mouths hung open.

"That is fucking uncanny." Minnie said.

"You already know all this?" Miyeon asked Minnie about Yuqi singing like Stevie Nicks.

"Everyone knows Fleetwood Mac you silly bitch." Minnie scoffed, half in a waspish mood because she was beginning to experience stomach cramps again akin to that of brith contractions.

Miyeon would have socked Minnie but she felt like someone had just given her horse tranquilser, and, she could hardly lean over Shuhua and then get her covered in blood, now, could she?

"Certain time

You touched my hand

On the way

On the way down to Emmeline..."

"That is unbelievable." Soyeon murmured, genuinely stunned. She was going to have to show this to her parents; back when they were teenagers, her Dad sometimes danced - only because her Mother bullied him into it - but, if he did dance, it was always to a Fleetwood Mac song. This song. Seven Wonders. The deep warmth of nostalgia and family pooled in Soyeon's gut, and, she felt herself quite lost.

"It's so good, right?" Shuhua enthused, smiling happily.

"But if our paths..." That part of one line caught Miyeon, drawing even more of her attention to the video even though she was already transfixed by it. Yuqi had on hell of a skill, and, if she really did sound so terribly like this Stevie Nicks, then, fucking hell, that was one task beautifully mastered. Miyeon knew that no one in Asia - and especially in modern times - would never consider that voice marketable. If Stevie Nicks had never existed and Yuqi sung like this now, no one would even look at her, they'd say she was weird. But, like this, she was incredible. "...never crossed

Well, you know I'm sorry, but..."

As Yuqi began to sing the chorus, Dean joined in - "Since when the fuck could he sing?!" Minnie exclaimed to then recieve a hollered answer from both Soyeon and Miyeon telling her to shut up while poor Shuhua got squashed between all three of them - and, then, about five other people, including Soojin who knew the song via her Father, begun to sing.

"If I live to see the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again

The rainbow's edge..."

The girls mouths dropped open once again. As the chorus broke, and, as if the song had been playing with it's instrumental composition, the classroom seemed to hear it though it did not play. For something extroadinairy happened. Yuqi kicked off her shoes, climbed up onto her desk, and, rising into an en pointe stance as only terrifically strong and well-trained ballerinas could, she began to dance, swishing her skirt and twirling gracefully around.

"That's what Nicks used to do!!!" Soyeon hollered to the rooftops. "JESUS CHRIST! The girl can even dance like her!"

"How is she even able to do that?" Minnie and Miyeon asked, pointing at Yuqi's feet which Shuhua briefly zoomed in on earlier that day whilst filming.

"I don't know." Shuhua weakly answered. Everyone knew Yuqi had done ballet when she was young, but, it was still an amazement to them all how Yuqi could do en pointe without having to exist in a wheelchair afterwards.

As Yuqi danced, Soojin specifically sung a humming, crooned chant faintly of a word that sounded like, "Ella", in the background. Yuqi climbed off of the desk with assitance from Dean, and, sitting back at her desk, she sung the rest of the song.

"So it's hard to find..." As Yuqi sung the line, she looked inexplicably gorgeous, and, the way her mouth moved as she sung the line with her deep black eyes large and deep, she looked like a little animal, and a young one. She was irresistable. The girls stared silently at her powerhouse completion of the next line, and, the sound of cheering filled up the air of the classroom.

"Someone with that kind of intensity...!" As Yuqi finished the line, Dean blew a kiss to her and Saki's fingers moved through the air, as though catching it. Miyeon felt so hurt inside, as though a thousand knives were stabbing her, that she felt like throwing up as violently as Minnie had done for hours.

"You touched my hand I played it cool..." Yuqi held up her hands in surrender to Dean, and, she moved from her chair to sit on Soojin and Shuhua's desk.

"And you reached out your hand for me..." Shuhua now filming straight in front of her nose, Yuqi gazed down at her with such a loving tenderness that the girls were bluntly reminded of what a tip-top most lady Song Yuqi was.

"But if our paths never cross," Yuqi looked over her shoulder to Dean.

"Well, no, I'm not sorry, but..." Yuqi gave the finger to Deam who saluted her in return, a charming smile on his face.

"If I live to see the seven wonders..." As Yuqi sang, she held the back of her hand to Shuhua's face, and, the camera wobbled nearly imperceptibly as Shuhua's hand came up to hold Yuqi's hand against her right cheekbone.

"I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again

The rainbow's edge..." As Yuqi sung the last line of the chorus, she leapt from the desk, and, to all disbelief in the girl's household, she began to essentially tango with Dean even though Seven Wonders wasn't quite the song off the top of one's head to perform the tango to.

"Fuck, she's good at it." Minnie paid Yuqi due credit, her eyebrows raising.

"BUT WHERE DID HE LEARN TO DO THAT?!!!" Minnie and Miyeon simultaneously howled over, yet again, dear old Dean, who, it now appeared, had many various hidden depths.

"So long ago

It's a certain time

It's a certain place..." As Yuqi sung again, now standing a decent foot apart from Dean, she sung directly up to him, gazing at his handsome face while he clasped his hands behind his back and teasingly peered elsewhere, causing giggles and applause.

Yuqi brought her game face on. "You touched my hand," The power came back to her voice. "And you smiled

All the way back you held out your hand...!" As she sung, Yuqi swished her skirts again with one hand, the other hand curving around the side of Dean's face

"Fuck, Taffy's marrying a Communist!!!" Minnie exclaimed.

Miyeon nearly pissed herself laughing. Minnie looked at her in amazement; Miyeon finally remembered, it seemed, that Taffy was the nickname for Welsh people.

"If I hope and if I pray

Ooh it might work out someday...!"

"Ooo, yeah!" Soojin cat-called. "Come on, baby, one more time!"

"WITH A LESBIAN MISTRESS ON THE SIDE!!!" Minnie added. 

Miyeon fell off the couch onto the floor, wheezing, tears due to laughter forming in her eyes.

"If I live to see the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again." Everyone in the class sung the chorus again with Yuqi, but, then, she made some sort of nodding gesture to Soojin who then rolled her fist in the air like a bookie.

"If I live to see the -" The class sang in chanting union again.

"If I live to see the seven wonders!" Yuqi jumped in, over-singing, just as the original song had via Stevie Nicks and needed while the chorus went on in the background.

"...the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end..." The class sang on.

"Well, I'll make a path back..." Yuqi smoothed her skirts down as she sat on the edge of Shuhua and Soojin's desk.

"I'll never live to match the beauty again..."

Yuqi then began to dance like a Pagan down the aisle of the classroom, singing ostentatiously, "I'll never live to see that beauty, that beauty, that same, same beauty again!"

Soyeon was in absolute awe. Guess whose singing at the Winter Solstice party this year? She thought to herself in complete sincerity.

"If I live to see the seven wonders

I'll make a path to the rainbow's end

I'll never live to match the beauty again..."

"Well, if I hope and I pray, babe, it might all work out some day!" Yuqi smiled wide, and, the girls were full of pride in how beautiful Yuqi was, especially when she smiled, as Soojin gave her the thumbs up and Shuhua's camera shook slightly as she was jostled by Soojin beside her. Yuqi was gathered up into Dean's arms, and, he quickly kissed her neck before twirling her out of his arms as he had done earlier in their former tango, and, eventually, the song ended, as did Shuhua's filming...abruptly.

"The teacher came in and gave us all the lecture of our lifetimes." Shuhua meekly explained.


End file.
